


Puppets Have different Strings

by aupazonne



Series: Green Silk [1]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Alcohol, Asgard, M/M, Manipulation, Marvel Siege, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's old Loki by the way, the one appearing in Siege. I am not English native so the old English expression the Asgardian uses such as ''Thou'' or Art'' will not be used because I don't understand them and don't know when to use them O.o''</p>
    </blockquote>





	Puppets Have different Strings

**Author's Note:**

> It's old Loki by the way, the one appearing in Siege. I am not English native so the old English expression the Asgardian uses such as ''Thou'' or Art'' will not be used because I don't understand them and don't know when to use them O.o''

Osborn scribbles over his notes and looks by the window, Asgard floating on his window and he think about his scheme again and again He can’t miss, he won’t miss, however he still have to deal with Ares and he wonders where the fool is. In fact all his team are fools and he still have to deal with a bunch of assholes every day. Daken is really getting on his nerves, Mac is getting on his nerves, and the bitching of Karla is getting on his nerves. Only Sentry is okay, but he’s so confused he’s like a dog so he's not responding and being a walking embodiment of sass like two other certain persons. Norman shivers as the air become cold. He hasn’t noticed it’s the night and now the slight green mist makes sigh and he leans back on his chair. 

\- Congratulation, you officially are in a war. Said a voice with a purr. 

\- You are awfully calm, Loki. Responded Norman. 

\- Well, why would I have proposed the plan if it was to be mad right now? Answers Loki in a chuckle. 

\- However, the president hesitates, but I don’t care. We don’t care. 

\- Exactly. It takes someone… strong to do that doesn’t it? 

\- Yes. 

\- Or you suppose? 

\- No. 

\- You’re right, you’re untouchable. 

\- You’re right. 

\- Oh yes I am, and in the end the president will thank you, wont he? 

\- I suppose you’re right. 

\- Don’t suppose, it will only be an obstacle if you suppose, a shadow of doubt in your mind. Do we have time for this? Do you? 

\- No. 

Loki smirks. It was easy since the beginning. He just had to watch out for the Goblin and all was done. The god gets nearer to his pray and puts his hands on his shoulders, slowly massaging the tension in the muscles. 

\- You are nervous. Tell me. Ask the Asgardian. 

\- You’re not trustable. Osborn answers bluntly. 

Loki smirks and almost makes a chuckle. It’s not new, but he has enough tricks and speech to make the doubt disappear. 

\- Didn’t you tell me I was right? Asked the god. 

Norman doesn’t answer, debating in his head. 

\- Oh, what could I do to have your trust? Except from giving you a plan to wage a war and giving you many supports and escapes? Ask Loki. 

\- I don’t know. Hesitates Norman. 

\- Well, I heard too much nervousness in a human is bad. We should relieve you before the big plan. 

\- Didn’t know you would care of my health. 

\- It’s just that too much stress can affect the mental health. You’re are strong, but it will weaken you. 

\- You almost sound really concerned. 

\- Oh Osborn, I am. I depend on you now. 

\- Really? 

\- Yes. I can’t continue without you. I’m will be… insignificant. But besides you, the two of us get mightier and we are invulnerable. 

\- Mmh. Hummed Norman, approving. 

\- Now tell me. Said Loki, roaming his hand on the mad man’s shoulders. 

Osborn gets up and goes take some bourbon. He proposes some to the Asgardian, but Loki politely refuses. Loki raises an eyebrow when Norman drinks the entire bottle and comes back to sit. 

\- If everyone in the fucking world was dead it would be nice. Said Osborn in a raspy voice. 

\- It sounds like the Goblin. Said Loki. 

Norman pauses and concentrates. 

\- Perhaps just the Avengers and Spider-Man. It would be great to you too, isn’t it? Ask Osborn. 

\- Yes, perhaps. Answers the Asgardian. 

\- I wish I could kill them. 

\- Whats preventing you or blocking you? 

\- The same thing as you. They’re freaking cockroaches and they never die. 

\- Wouldn’t be too easy? 

\- At the beginning no., but now I want it easy. 

Loki puts his hand in the particular hair of the mad man and taps it gently. 

\- We’re deriving; we’re supposed to relieve you for the big day. Not make it worse. Said the god. 

\- Mmmh. 

Osborn was really drunk at the moment and he only looks at Loki, thinking of something else. The Asgardian touches his shoulders and his arms. Even drunk, Norman is still very stiff. Loki let Osborn in his head for a moment, seeing his face changing over his emotions, going to angry to desperate, to sad and tortured to calm and authoritative. It is a pitiful spectacle. 

\- Loki… Loki… 

\- Yes. Answers the god in a purr. 

\- What do you want…? 

\- Asgard. 

\- Loki… It won’t be easy… 

\- It never was. 

The god whispers his last sentence in the ear of the mad man, brushing his lips on the pinna. Norman shivers. 

\- Loki, you’ve been so good to me. What could you seek in a man like… me? Asked Osborn. 

\- It seems you are seeking something in me right now. Respond the Asgardian. 

Osborn nods and moves to embrace Loki, which surprises the god. Except Thor, no one is that physical with him. Norman turns his head rapidly and sees his cellphone is flashing. He goes to it without excusing himself to the god and looks the messages. He groans and sits back in his chair, seeming defeated. 

\- Your brother is… annoying. Said Osborn slowly. 

\- Absolutely. Answers Loki, rolling his eyes. 

\- I’m going to kill him when he’ll come to defend his glorious nation of Asgard. 

\- Don’t, he’s mine. 

Norman chuckles. 

\- All the greatest rivals are like that? Asks Norman. 

Loki doesn’t answer, but comes near the mad man when he makes a sign to get closer. 

\- I won’t kill your brother, but I really need… support. Whispers Osborn. 

Loki smirks, the alcohol loosens the man and he gets near his ear to whisper. After moment of false promises and dreamy visions, the Asgardian almost jumps back to see a bulge in the mad man’s pants. But he calms down, he has seen things more repulsive than that. However when Osborn turns his head to kiss him, it does makes him speechless. He gently pushes Osborn away. 

\- My, my, you’re desperate. Said Loki. 

\- I need it. 

A shiver runs through the god’s spine, mix of disgust and apprehension. It’s been a long time since Loki had someone that kind of desperate. A puppet on the strings of lust. Loki smirks and gets near again. He sees the mad man gulp and lean back. He slides his hand on the torso of Osborn and with magic unbuckles the belt, then stops. He almost heard the mad man whine. 

\- Remember, Thor is mine. Said the Asgardian. 

\- All yours. Said Norman. 

The god continues to slide his hand and goes under the boxers and he sees Norman’s eyes roll back and bucks his hips. It’s almost pathetic. Loki gets the cock out and strokes it slowly while whispering obscenities to Norman. He could literally ask the man to sell his soul to Mephisto for a Shawarma 

and he would do it. And it makes Loki’s ego burst. Norman takes a sharp breath when the god rubs his thumb on the slit and Loki makes him groan when he downs his hand to trace the base of the cock. 

\- Norman… Oh Norman. 

The mad man looks at the god with a look heavy with lust, having in mind to answers all his demands. 

\- If I die in this battle, You’ll resurrect me? Asked the Asgardian. 

\- Yes! 

Norman moans when the godly wrist twists and tightens. He puts his face in the torso of the god and breath heavy. He looks up and kisses Loki’s neck and grips the god’s costume. He gets his hand to the buckles and the haze of alcohol and lust don’t makes him hesitates to down the pants and takes the flaccid cock in hand and makes tentative licks. Loki freezes at the touch and stops stroking Norman as the position is a bit awkward. He hums when the mad man takes the head of length in mouth, slowing licking the tip. Osborn puts his hands on his hips and bobs his head slightly. The Asgardian sighs and closes his eyes. He puts his hand on the human’s body and feels the tension has almost disappeared. He groans when Norman tries to deep throat him, but fails and coughs. Loki puts his hand in the mad man’s hairs and pulls them lightly and with his other hand pushes his chin and slides his cock inside and moves his hips. He pulls the hair again as he slowly fucks the mad man’s mouth. He could continue for a long time, but he doesn’t want to abuse too much of Osborn’s drunkenness. Loki groans when Osborn moves his tongue again and he stops his movement to let the man suck and lick. When Osborn deep-throat him again, he makes a loud groan and comes inside his mouth. Norman removes the length of mouth quickly and spits it out. He looks at the semen like its extraterrestrial and Loki chuckles. The alcohol seems to have made him forget biology. The god takes Norman’s head and bites his neck roughly, making the human groan and he tightly grabs his neglected shaft, strokes it hard and fast and leaving no time for Osborn to regain a bit of composure leaving him a mess of moans and whispers. Finally, he moans when he comes in the Asgardian’s hand. 

Loki backs off and looks at Norman exhausted on his chair. He looks like a mess of debauchery with his semen on the chin and on the base of his shirt. 

\- I think you have been… appropriately relieved Osborn. Do not miss tomorrow. Said the god. 

Osborn looks at the Asgardian disappearing in a haze of green mist. He calms his breath and swipes his mouth. He takes a shower. 

\- Mister Osborn. 

\- Mmh? Yes, Miss Hand? 

\- Are you okay? 

\- Why are you asking? 

\- You’ve been in the shower for two hours. 

\- Oh. 

Osborn hasn’t seen time fly. He gets out of the shower not minding his nudity in front of Victoria and gets a towel before heading to his desk. 

\- Get the team prepared please. Ask Norman. 

\- Now? You haven’t slept yet. Said Victoria. 

\- You’re right, but some of those idiots are always late. Call them now and give them coffee or something. 

\- What about me? 

\- … Go to sleep and get the prisoners out, it will occupy them. 

Victoria nods and goes away. Norman looks at the window again, seeing Asgard floating like a ghost hunting his mind. He also sees the Goblin crushing the island on the window's reflection.

**Author's Note:**

> To continue in another fic.
> 
> Thanks to Blukaniner.


End file.
